Don't Forget
by ThePowerOfRandomnes1
Summary: It's been 89 years since the Cullen's left Bella. Well while 5 of them are hunting they run into no other than Izzy and the Hunters of Artemis! One-Shot


**I don't own PJO or Twilight.**

Izzy's POV

"Thalia!" I yell

""Yeah?" she replies

"Dude, when's our next hunt?" I ask

"As soon as Lady Artemis gets back from Mt. Olympus! We've told you millions of times already!" Miranda, a little girl about 11 says.

"I don't understand how we're both Lieutenants." Thalia says, shaking her head. We hear a faint horn in the distance which means that Lady Artemis is back for a short period of time to give us our next hunt.

"Lady Artemis!" I say, giving her a hug. Most of the new hunters were surprised by my antics, but most weren't. This was normal for me.

"Hello Izzy. Your guys' next hunt will be in Vancouver. The forest has many monsters in it, and mortals are starting to notice. For transportation Apollo told me he could take you guys, which means- SHEILD YOUR EYES!" she says

"Hey, girls." Apollo says while Lady Artemis glares at him. "All aboard!" he says while changing the car into a bus.

"Hey Iz-" he starts to say but gets cut off by me saying, "Don't talk to me."

* * *

><p>Within minutes we were out of the bus in Vancouver without Lady Artemis.<p>

"Ready girls?" Thalia and I ask

"READY!" they all shout back

Edward's POV

We were in the middle of hunting in the Vancouver Forest when we hear a chorus of about 15 girls yell 'READY'. That got our focus on track immediately. Then silver arrows comes flying out of the trees by Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie and pinning me to a tree. Then about 17 girls come out of the trees.

"Ugh. Level B vampires. 1 Of us can handle it on our own since there's only 5. Izzy, you up to it?" the girl in the lead says. She had on a silver parka like all of the rest of them, a 'Death-to-Barbie' shirt on, and a silver tiara-type-thing was on her head.

"Heck ya! I've killed… a lot of monsters in an hour, and you expect me to back down from this?" a familiar voice says from the back. I think that she might have anger issues.

"No I just mean-Hunters! Izzy's got this one, so let's go!" the girl in the front says. When the rest of them left, I was still pinned to the tree.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The girl says "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

"Do we know you?" I ask her

"You should, I mean, vampires are supposed to be smart, right?" the girl replies. Then she stepped out of the shadows… it was Bella.

"Bella!" I say, making a move to get myself of the tree. Dang these arrows are strong.

"It's Izzy. Didn't you hear them back there? Or is that another thing you lost aside from your independence and dignity?" she says

"_Izzy; _Why do you have to be rude to him? What did he ever do to you?" Rosalie asks, "He was kind to you. He loved you."

"Well, Miss 'I'm so pretty and perfect' Rosalie, he treated me like crap," Be-Izzy starts, "All those times he promised me he wouldn't leave me; all the times he said he loved me, he just goes and tells me he doesn't love me and left me in the forest to die! I'm glad Lady Artemis found me! When she did, I swore of guys FOREVER!"

"What for? What was the point of it? It was stupid! You're just running away from your fears" Rosalie says

"Let me explain. When I swore of men that gave me the privilege to beat the crap out of monsters; I'm immortal, and I may look pretty, but I know how to kill you within a blink of an eye. I'm so well trained, I can kill anything. IN MY SLEEP! I still have nightmares about the day Edward left me. Now if you will excuse me, I'd like to speak to Edward ALONE!" Izzy says. I think I'm right about the anger issues

"Fine. But, take my advice." Rosalie says

"Oh and one more thing Rosalie," Izzy says, "If things don't work out with you and Emmett, here's my card. You'd be a great hunter." She gives Rosalie the card as they leave.

_Well someone has mood swings_ Rosalie thought

* * *

><p>Once they leave, Izzy turned to me.<p>

"Do you know what this knife is?" she asks me

"No, I don't" I say

"This knife can cut through anything, kill anything." She says, coming towards me with it.

_She's not going to kill me. _I try to reassure myself

She grabs my arm, brings the knife to it, and she was positioned to where I couldn't see what she was doing. When she was done, she looked at me in disgust, then left. I look at my arm, and now permanently engraved on my arm are two words: _Don't Forget_.

* * *

><p>See, the worst part of my day isn't seeing Bella (or Izzy as she prefers). It wasn't even her writing on my arm with a knife. The worst part is still being stuck to the tree. :(<p>

**Authors Note: Hi! Please review! Hope you liked it! And… SUCK IT EDWARD!**


End file.
